1. Field of the Invention
This invention, which comprises an improvement on the invention entitled "Wheel Cover", filed by Lawrence Clifford Ladouceur and assigned to the assignee of this application, relates generally to wheel covers and, more particularly, to ornamental wheel covers having positive locking or anti-theft devices associated therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to an ornamental wheel cover having an anti-theft device which will inhibit the unauthorized removal from the vehicle wheel of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel covers, as with all other automotive components, continue to become more and more expensive and, therefore, a target of theft. The prior art forms of anti-theft devices associated with wheel covers have been particularly difficult to operate or easily subverted. Typical examples of such prior art forms of anti-theft devices associated with automotive wheel covers are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,809,117 2,971,798 2,108,145 3,170,733 2,249,568 3,336,771 2,329,945 3,352,133 2,535,126 3,633,065 2,659,229 3,833,266 2,727,790 3,965,708 2,847,096 3,967,855 2,869,929 Canadian Patent 603,736 French Patent 1,394,398 British Patents 327,315 1,245,832 1,028,861 ______________________________________
It can be seen from the above prior art forms of anti-theft devices associated with ornamental wheel covers that they are typically difficult to manufacture, susceptible to the adverse environment associated with wheel covers and generally easy to avoid or subvert.